wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Integrity
|-| generic info= :(Nick)name: "Scale"; real name is Integrity, but also responds to Equity :ID (####): 4139 :(Biological) Gender: nb (responds to male & female pronouns) :(Biological) Tribe: NightWing with distant Sand & Ice :Zodiac Symbol: Libra :Appearance: Blind. Primarily colored with deep grey-blue scales. Paler scales scattering among the scales before underbelly. Underbelly is a very pale blue, talons being the colors of a very deep teal. Spines are a similar teal. Star pattern upon wings are scattered, making equal, symmetrical constellations (Libra Constellation) in wings. Oftentimes wears metals & cloths. :Abilities: Very cold scales, like the metal of a balance scale; firebreath (given the aesthetic of pale green/blue flames); very thick barrier in mind to prevent mind reading; a mutual resistance to both some heat & cold; incredibly efficient & fast thought process (most call them a prophet. they are not) to prevent an 'imbalance'. very strong sense of smell & taste as a quirk |-| code= Project Zodiac | non-binary | Integrity | NightWing | Libra Embodiment The Scale brings balance upon us, whether it be perceived as good or bad is up to them. this character belongs to Fear Description Subject 4139's design is, in short, everything that was expected of it. Perfect. Symmetrical. Holding the proper balance of muscle to show strength, but not too much to show unsightly features. Their snout is rounded, yet holds some sharpened features at the beak and near the bottom jaw. "Blind. Primarily colored with deep grey-blue scales. Paler scales scattering among the scales before underbelly. Underbelly is a very pale blue, talons being the colors of a very deep teal. Spines are a similar teal. Star pattern upon wings are scattered, making equal, symmetrical constellations (Libra Constellation) in wings. Oftentimes wears metals & cloths. very cold scales, mimicking the metal item it's based off of." Behavior constantly displaying incredible intellectual prowess - all for common sense, instincts, & factual / historical knowledge. does not let it's blindness hinder it. the occasion of being clumsy, but most times its doing what its told or expected to do. always feeding evenly. walking and running in the same pattern constantly. thoughts are assumed to be based entirely around numbers, patterns, and puzzles. shows superiority in puzzle & guessing games respectively. known to eavesdrop at times. seemingly gets upset when exposed to odd numbers, but is not upset if told they cannot try something. 0 is a comforting neutral to them. they dont care for pronouns or choosing someone to be with (in regards to romance & families); they show discomfort when eggs & dragonets are brought up. always looking to show up someone they know is incapable of something. they can be very snippy and sassy at times, and cackle when laughing. they dont smile in the presence of superiors, but their smile is described to be eerie or even comforting to other subjects. it loves and hates the concept of justice & revenge, having gotten tangled between both concepts more than once. can be considered as arrogant at times. Skillset & Weakness as previously stated, it's superior in arguably anything in regards to thought. most easily confuse it for a prophet, but when removing the silk blindfold, there are no teardrops beside the eyes. its intelligence keeps it grounded, giving their mental barrier unbelievable strength. mind reading dragons have commented, asking if the subject has skyfire on them somewhere - but they never do wear it. depending upon their moods, the sound of their barrier may fluctuate. they do have standardized firebreath, though it's customized with a pale green/blue hue. it has a mutual resistance to heat & cold, but it is not immune to either. it's also said to have a strong sense of smell & taste. its hearing is better than average, but not notably superior like their thought processes. this is the same case for its touch. it is blind, and that's its biggest disadvantage. though yes it can still navigate easily with the strong senses of smell and taste, it has its moments. they seem to view their blindness as 'unbias' in keeping the balance, which scientists cant & dont really argue against. some mind readers seem to disagree, deeming the subject a fool of righteousness for thinking theyve been blessed by a deity to be blind. Creation & Logs text Interactions Name: relarion Name: relation Other Notes *text Photos text Category:Content (FearStrikerKrysantheShimmer) Category:Characters Category:LGBT+ Category:NightWings Category:Artificially Created Category:Non-Binary Category:Work In Progress